


degree

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: It snows.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	degree

**Author's Note:**

> it's still technically not winter yet....hope you like this anyway

Their fingers interlace and it does not change anything about the composition of Tenma’s insides. It is cold; they both forgot their mittens indoors. They are still standing in the snow, and the sun doesn’t come out from behind the clouds, and it is just them alone with the remains of their best snowballs covering their coats.

But the snow will melt as the week changes, and the sun will come out from behind the clouds maybe tomorrow, and they’ll shed their coats in the doorway when they go back in. And there’s just a degree of warmth, a hint of heat in Taichi’s hand enclosed around his that Tenma wants to squeeze and never let go.

“I want to do this again,” he finds himself saying, marveling at the landscape around them, now littered with tracks of their existence here in this moment. He stares at Taichi’s boots and then a fraying thread on his winter jacket that he mindlessly pulls at with his other hand. Anywhere but Taichi’s face.

“What? A snowball fight?” He cannot see it, but he knows Taichi cracks a grin.

“No. But maybe—actually, yes, but really—” He raises their hands wrapped around each other, wet from the melted snowflakes falling and ending their fleeting lives in their palms. The degree Tenma found will be there in Taichi’s fingertips regardless of the weather forecast, still able to be held even if they’re inside with the heater on. Even if he can’t feel it, even if Tenma’s warmer than Taichi, it will still be there, the molecules of his dearest vibrating against themselves. “I want to hold your hand again.”

Wind, and then the crunch of snow as Taichi shuffles closer to him, their bodies just centimeters apart. Tenma can feel Taichi’s breath and see it in his face. Flushed, maybe from the cold, hopefully from something else. He can feel the one odd degree as Taichi squeezes his grip. “I want to do that with you, too.”

And that—that is Tenma’s sunny day in the middle of January, melting his snow and forcing him to remove his layers. The snowflakes around them do not stop falling. He thinks that they do. “We should go inside.”

“Can we stay a little longer?”

Sunshine. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh baby a double!!!!!! Hope you guys like taiten.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/godzatrio)


End file.
